


Five Times They Were Almost Caught and One Time They Were

by voidsterek_22



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, thiam - Fandom
Genre: 5 times +1, Fluff, M/M, hiding from the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsterek_22/pseuds/voidsterek_22
Summary: Everyone realizes that Liam is acting weird. He hasn't been paying much attention, he's been slacking off in school, and he skips out on practice.They all notice small things but decide not to comment on them.--Or five times Theo and Liam were almost caught by the pack and one time they were.





	Five Times They Were Almost Caught and One Time They Were

#1  
Hayden is the first to notice. 

Even though she and Liam are no longer a thing, she knows him like the back of her hand. She can tell when he's hiding something and he's definitely hiding something now.

So, at the next pack meeting, Hayden decides to confront him about it.

Mason and Scott are in front of the pack, talking about what's going to happen after Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles graduate and who is going to carry on which role in the McCall pack. Everyone is closely paying attention to hear what their newest responsibility is, except for Liam. Every time Hayden looks over at him to see if he's getting any of this, but his eyes are glued to his phone and his thumbs are rapidly tapping, texting someone with urgency.

When Scott was getting to where Liam fit into this whole plan, he notices Liam's on his phone. To get his attention, he says, "Hey, Liam, it's your turn." When he doesn't get a response, he goes a little louder, "Liam, pay attention." Still nothing. Hayden decides to help Scott out a little by stepping on Liam's foot.

"Ow! The hell, Hayden?"

She gestures toward Scott who looks really irritated and Liam gets the hint to put his phone away.

After the meeting, Hayden approaches Liam, saying, "So, what was that about earlier?"

His eyes look down at the phone in his hands as he shrugs, saying, "It's nothing. My dad was just texting me."

Hayden heard the skip in his heartbeat when he said that, but she decides not to call him out. "Okay, but Liam, you know you can trust me with anything, right? We may not be dating, but I'm still your friend."

Liam sighs but nods and says, "I know. I have to go, see you later."

Hayden barely gets to say a proper goodbye before Liam basically runs out of Scott's house.

She'll get him to admit that something's up eventually.

 

#2  
Stiles knows he's good at putting pieces together. That's why he got into the pre-FBI program, obviously. So, after the last pack meeting, he knows something's up with Liam.

Stiles goes over to Liam's house a few nights later to tutor him in economics. He remembers the good ol' days with Coach as a teacher. The constant yelling, the persistent anger, and the humiliation. God, he was always so humiliated in that class. He remembers that one time he had on the same pants he wore to Heather's party, and he went to pull something out of his pocket when an XL condom fell out. Coach saw what it was and Stiles was so embarrassed. Like, how could he have forgotten take it out of his pocket? Well, he was a little preoccupied with the fact that one of closest friends from his childhood died and the fact that virgins were being taken as sacrifices.

Anyways, Stiles understands why Liam is having a hard time in economics. Without the fact that they have Coach as a teacher, it is genuinely a hard class. Economics isn't for everyone; Stiles is just lucky that he gets it.

Liam's dad lets Stiles inside, and he climbs the stairs to get to Liam's room. He is just about to go inside unannounced when he hears Liam giggle.

Stiles stops dead in his tracks, because what? Liam doesn't giggle; he doesn't even laugh. Who the hell is Liam talking to that has him giddy enough to make him giggle?

He waits a few minutes, trying to hear more of the conversation on the other side of the door, but when he all he hears is mumbling, he knocks on the door.

Liam yells, "One second!" then mutters something to whoever it is that he's on the phone with and opens the door for Stiles to come in.

Stiles walks in and says, "Sorry I cut off your phone call."

"It's okay, I was just helping Mason with something... Uh, he's making something for physics and needed ideas."

Stiles thinks for a moment and says, "Huh, that's interesting considering that Mason told me that he couldn't help you study because he and Corey are going on a date."

Liam's face goes blank and he counters with, "Uh, yeah, he invited Corey over to help him then planned on, uh, taking him out to dinner after."

He doesn't need to be a werewolf to know that Liam's lying, but he just nods, not wanting to fight with him, and says "Okay... So, let's do some econ."

 

#3  
Scott may be oblivious, but he's not that oblivious.

He notices that Liam has been nonstop texting someone, slacking on his school work, and zoning out a lot. It's like he's in a totally different place: mentally and physically.

Scott has noticed that Liam is never where he needs to be. When he looks for him at the pack meeting, he's not there. He goes to his house to tell him something: not there. He goes to his locker just to talk to him: nothing.

He doesn't think much of it, just that he is talking with Mason or something along those lines. He is aware that Liam has been needing more help in school so he figured he was with his tutor.

None of this has bothered Scott until right now. He keeps checking his phone to see if Liam has texted him, explaining why he's half an hour late to lacrosse practice.

He scans the field, mumbling, "C'mon, Liam" under his breath repeatedly.

"McCall! Where's Liam at?"

Scott turns towards Coach and says, "Uh, I'm not too sure. He should be on his way."

"Good, because right now, he's not showing good captain material."

Scott sighs and mutters, "Liam, if you can hear me at all, you need to come on the field now."

Almost as if on cue, Liam jogs out onto the field, looking distraught and completely zoned out.

Scott pulls him aside as soon as he is close enough and says, "Hey, where were you? You're almost forty minutes late."

Liam looks at Scott then off to the side and says, "Sorry, got caught up in some school work."

He doesn't hear a lie, but he can tell that Liam definitely wasn't doing school work. His hair looks disheveled, his lips are swollen and red, and he looks like he has been sweating.

Scott just nods and says, "That's fine, but please be more careful of the time, okay? You seem to be a little distant lately and if you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

Liam gives him a curt nod then jogs over to Coach to apologize.

Something is up with him, but Scott just can't figure it out.

#4  
Malia tends not to care about other people's feelings. No, that sounds wrong. She cares about her friends, but she doesn't care whether they're in love or not.

Lately, though, it has been hard to not care about Liam's.

She has noticed that he isn't like the usual, moody teenager he is, and it has really been bothering her. He doesn't engage in pack activities, he is always busy, and he pulls away from Scott a lot. Malia knows that Scott is bothered by it, so it bothers her in turn.

She has also been smelling a ton of new chemosignals whenever he is around, but she isn't too sure which ones they are yet.

One day, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, and Malia are sitting in the library, discussing what they plan on doing after tonight's lacrosse game.

Malia is sitting there while paying attention, when all of a sudden, a scent hits her like a brick wall. She looks around to see if anyone is affected by it, and she sees Liam looking off into the distance at someone. She quickly turns in her chair to see who it is but can't catch a glimpse of them.

Malia turns back to Liam and sees him blushing. A lightbulb goes off in her head and she basically shouts, "Liam's in love!"

Everyone at the table whips their head to look at her. They all look confused, except Liam who looks embarrassed.

"Uh, no I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. I smelled it and have been smelling it for a while. It came when you stared at someone."

Scott looks between the two then settled on Liam and says, "Is that true?"

He shakes his head quickly and denies it, "No. Nope, I'm not in love."

Malia huffs, leaning back in her seat, "I know I'm right."

She is positive that's what she smelt. She knows Liam is in love, but if only she knew with who.

 

#5  
If anyone knows Liam better than himself, it's definitely Mason. He's proud to call himself his other, if not better, half.

Lately, though, he feels like he doesn't know his best friend at all.

He's talked to everyone else, and no one knows what's happening to him either. He isn't acting like his usual, Liam self, and Mason isn't a fan.

He has decided that Liam is probably feeling down and needs some cheering up. If he knows his best friend at all, he knows that junk food and video games will definitely cheer him up.

Mason dials his number, and on the third ring, he hears, "Hey, Mason."

"Hey, dude! I was wondering if you wanted to stop by tonight and just hang out. I have video games, lots of chips, and lots of pop."

He can hear Liam mumbling on the other line then clearly hears, "That sounds like a ton of fun but maybe another night."

Confused, he responds, "Uh, yeah, that's okay. What are you doing tonight?"

Liam states, "My dad grounded me for, uh, flunking a test."

Mason winces, then responds, "Man, that sucks. Well maybe another night!"

He answers, "Yeah. See ya, Mason," then hangs up.

He ends up calling Corey to go to the diner with him, because he doesn't want to be lonely on a Saturday night.

They walk into the diner together and get seated right away. Mason takes his time to look around the diner while Corey looks over the menu. While he's looking around, he sees a guy that looks way too familiar.

"Psst, Corey," Mason whispers while leaning forward, "Is that Theo?"

Corey looks up from the menu over to where Mason is motioning and says, "Yeah, and it kinda looks like he's with Liam."

Mason turns to fully look at Theo, and Corey's right: he's with Liam.

"What the hell? Liam said he was grounded."

Corey just shrugs and looks back at the menu.

Why would Liam lie to Mason to go hang out with Theo?

 

+1  
Liam doesn't show up to the next pack meeting, which concerns everyone.

"We have to do something about this," Scott says in his concerned, alpha voice.

"Yeah, we've known Liam forever, and he's never acted like this," Hayden states for both her and Mason.

Stiles nods and responds, "Well what should we do?"

Malia speaks up and says, "Why don't we just go over to his house with his favorite things? Maybe that'll get him to get out of this weird thing."

"That's actually not too bad," Lydia admits.

They all decide to run to the grocery store and chip in money to get Liam's favorite things. Once they got all of the junk food they could buy, they pile in cars and drive over to his house. 

Once they are there, they walk into his house, up the stairs, and over to his room.

Stiles is about to open the door when Mason stops him, saying, "Wait, shouldn't we knock?"

Malia barks out a "nope" before opening the door quickly.

When the door is wide open, the whole pack gasps at what they see.

Liam is making out with Theo on the bed.

"What?!"

"Theo?"

"You're gay?"

"I knew it!"

The two boys separate; Liam quickly gets off of Theo and turns bright red. "Uh, hey guys."

Scott is the first to speak, "Hey. We came by to give you some stuff to cheer you up, but we see that you don't need cheering up."

Stiles pushes his way to the front and says, "Really, Liam? You pick Theo of all people?"

Liam shrugs, muttering, "He's not as bad as you think."

Theo waves his hand and says, "Yeah, I'm still here."

Liam softly smiles at him then turns back to the group and states, "And whoever asked if I'm gay, I'm not. I'm bisexual."

Stiles fist pumps the air and shouts, "Yes! I'm not the only one!"

Lydia rolls her eyes then responds with, "Well, we'll let you continue to make out with your boyfriend."

Scott nods, turns to Theo and says, "You do anything wrong, I kill you."

Theo raises his hands up to show he won't do anything bad, and Liam smiles at him before jumping back on the bed.

Mason shuts the door on the way out, whispering to himself, "I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to post my thiam fic in honor of tonight's episode! Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
